L'auteur a disparu
by Sayurikuroda
Summary: Journal du X avril 2015, Itachi Uchiwa: Aujourd'hui aurait pu être un jour comme les autres... Mon cher frere Sasuke épis mon cher Naruto-kun sous la douche. Et après quelques katon tout est redevenu normal. Par contre jai noté que, notre auteur na pas donné de signe de vie... je crois que notre auteur a disparu... ( itanaru en arrière plan)


An : Alors voilà, je sais que je devrais travailler sur ma fiction « 200 ans plus tard », mais j'ai celle-ci qui me trotte dans la tête et qui veut pas me lâcher t qui avance bien plus vite que mon autre fiction alors je me lance. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer : ils ont beau vivre avec moi, ils ne sont pas pour autant à moi T,T

_**Prologue**_ :

« Je me rappelle encore du jour où je les ais rencontré. Un matin, j'ai ouvert les yeux pour me retrouver face à trois visages, pas si méconnus, me fixant d'un air perdu.

Je ne suis pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler « du matin », et il m'a fallut quelques minutes, deux katon, un rasengan et un café avant de réaliser qui se trouvait vraiment devant moi.

Assis à la table, dans mon salon, se trouvait Le dieu du sexe, sa miniature et un petit blond sexy.

Je sais journal pas besoin de te faire un dessin, tu as compris, dans mon salon se trouve nul autre que les frères Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki.

Par quel miracle? Je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de leur plaire d'être ici. Mais ils étaient là et n'avaient, il me semble, aucun moyen de retourner d'où ils venaient (pour mon plus grand plaisir *baaaave*).

J'ai bien vite compris qu'ils n'avaient, bien sûr, aucun endroit où aller, ni aucune personne vers qui se tourner, et j'ai donc décidé de les laisser vivre dans ma maison. Et ainsi a commencé notre cohabitation.

S'entendre avec Naruto n'a pas été une tâche des plus compliquée, quelques promesses de yaoi et de lui préparer des ramens et le tour été joué. Les frères Uchiwa fut un challenge… Entre Itachi qui découvre que je suis une stalker perverse dont, lorsqu'il s'agit de l'observer, le filmer et prendre des photos, les idées deviennent inépuisables... et Sasuke qui a trouvé mes cahiers de fanfic yaoi sur sa personne… Cela fut extrêmement difficile…

Mais après quelques passage aux urgences, une alliance avec les pompiers, un achat en masse de tomates et de dango j'ai finalement réussi à les amadouer.

Depuis on s'entend tous plutôt bien, et au fur et à mesure j'ai même réussit à obtenir des informations plutôt…. Croustillantes. (Naruto est le petit chéri d'Itachi (je te l'ai jamais dit ok? Merci))

J'ai mis quelques semaines à leur apprendre comment fonctionne notre société et quelques semaines en plus pour qu'ils s'y adaptent, mais ils s'en sortent maintenant plutôt bien.

Tellement bien qu'Itachi me vole Clopes plutôt que d'en acheter, Naruto nous achète des boisson énergisante en masse (pour mon plus grand bonheur et malheur des Uchiwa) et Sasuke me vole mon pc pour geeker. Sacré colocation hein-?

Ils ont aussi l'autorisation d'utiliser mon jardin (qui est horriblement grand) pour continuer leur entraînement, parfois je regrette quand je vois l'état dans lequel ils me l'ont mis… Mais au moins maintenant la vie est bien plus amusante donc je leur pardonne.

Journal intime Sayuri Kuroda xx/02/2015"

C'était la dernière page du journal de notre auteur de fanfic préféré, Sayuri, et bien que cela est assez rare, le lire m'a fait esquisser un léger sourire. Elle peut vraiment être un cas désespéré parfois, mais elle prend soin de nous et on l'aime bien quand-même. Pourquoi je lui ai volé et lu son journal? Attendez de lire le mien vous allez comprendre.

"Journal d'Itachi, information du xx/04/2015:

Ce matin avait l'air d'être un matin comme les autres. Naruto et Sasuke s'insultaient et hurlaient en se pourchassant dans la maison, les chats réclamaient à manger, et mon café m'attendait sur la table du salon. Rien d'anormal me direz-vous… Et bien si, pas l'ombre de notre auteur ultra bruyante, qui devrait fumé sa cigarette devant la télé avec ses trois cafés et avoir un taux d'énergie si élevé, que je devrais déjà la menacer de la katoniser.

Bizarre mais pas improbable, peut-être est-elle déjà dans sa chambre enfermée pour travailler sur la fan fiction Ita/naru, rating: M qu'elle m'a promis.

Il va quand même falloir que j'aille la voir, je n'ai plus de cigarettes et je sais qu'il lui en reste. Mais ma théorie est erronée. Aucune trace de notre auteur, ni de son paquet de clopes, dans sa chambre… J'ai donc bien sûr décidé de la chercher dans toute la maison, qui je le remarque maintenant est bien trop grande pour 4 personnes, pour la retrouver (et lui casser son clavier sur la tête pour m'avoir fait chercher et ne pas m'avoir laissé une seule cigarette avant de disparaître).

Après avoir katonisé Sasuke, qui matait Mon Naruto sous la douche, et plus de deux heures de recheche, toujours aucune trace de Sayuri. Elle qui ne disparaît jamais sans prévenir…

Encore plus bizarre, mais toujours pas improbable, peut-être a t'elle oublié de nous prévenir avant de partir au supermarché d'a côté.

Inquiet? Oui un peu, elle est bizarre, perverse et à un trop plein d'énergie, mais on l'aime bien. Et ça me perturbe, mais peut être réapparaîtra t'elle ce soir.

Le soir venu, elle n'est pas réapparu..

Aucun de ses proches ne la vu depuis plus d'une semaine, et après un Nième appel qui nous redirige directement sur sa messagerie, mes doutes se sont alors confirmés…. Notre auteur a disparu."

To be continued.

Note de fin:

…

ERROR 404 WRITER NOT FOUND

Itachi :… R&amp;R ?


End file.
